In Her Shadow
by Yu-Shin Chen
Summary: Seven new students have arrived at Ouran High.What is their purpose here?What do they want?What mysterious past have they suffered?What elaborate plans will Tamaki come up with to impress them?And what's worse,who or what is following her,in her shadow?
1. The Huang Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Note: I've never read the manga or watched the anime, but I just love this anime/manga, I couldn't help myself!! If someone is out of character, please send me a private message or put it in a review! Thanks!

Note 2: Strictly AU, has OOC, and character pairings.

* * *

In Her Shadow

Chapter One  
The Huang Sisters

"Good evening, students." A woman spoke to them. She stood in front of the students in the main hall, where they were seated before her. "I am here today to talk to you about a new program that will be introduced to Ouran High. For school trips, school damages and clubs, there are always expenses to be paid and met. A large company from Taiwan has offered to pay all expenses for school trips, damages and clubs with some terms that must be met. I would like you to meet the two current CEOs who will be gracious enough to cover these expenses. Please welcome Kagami and Kouseki Huang."

The door behind her opened and they walked in. The two were sixteen and twins. Kagami seemed colder and more arrogant, while her sister carried a kindness and warmth about her. Both had long, jet black hair that reached to their butts. Kagami's eyes were green grey while Kouseki's eyes were blue grey, but other than that they looked exactly alike. Kagami wore a pure black, skin tight dress that reached four inches above her knees. The sleeves were long, and ended connected to a golden ring on middle fingers. Kouseki essentially wore the same dress, only her sleeve gradually loosened into bell styled sleeves. A golden ring was around her neck.

"These two young ladies have listed conditions in that must be met and kept until both graduates from Ouran." The woman continued, "The rather drastic conditions are: 1, they are allowed to wear anything they want. 2, they are allowed full access to any room, any place in Ouran High at anytime of their choosing. 3, they will be allowed to see any club they choose to see if the club meets their standards; if not, that club will not be allowed access to their funds. The fourth condition is, and most important of all, these five other students will be allowed to come to Ouran and learn from here, as they will help the girls evaluate our school."

The woman turned behind her and opened the large door, revealing three seventeen years olds, a sixteen year old, and curiously a thirteen year old. The woman began to call them off and they stepped forward to curtsy to the student body, "Hoshimi Kwan."

Hoshimi, a seventeen year old, had hazel eyes and dark auburn hair, short barely reaching past her ears. Her skin was paler than her friends', and her eyes held a strange sense of innocence. She wore very short white shorts and a white no sleeved blouse, only making it more clear how pale her skin was. A sash was tied her neck that reached down to the middle of her back.

"Takara Liu."

Takara, yet another seventeen year old, had honey brown eyes and brown, almost black, hair that reached to the middle of her back. Her hair was died with honey colored streaks. Her hair was held up with a hair clip into a ponytail. Her face had a playfully mischievous smirk. She wore long, tight faded blue jeans, a pink top that were simply a strip of cloth running across her bosom and back, along with a no sleeved jeans jacket, the buttons left unbuttoned, showing off her extremely flat and toned stomach.

"Tsuru Song."

Tsuru was seventeen and easily the most beautiful out of the entire group, including Kagami and Kouseki. Her eyes were a stunning purple and her hair an onyx raven black, that would've reached to her knees had she not tied it into an extremely tight ponytail with a blood red ribbon. She wore a noodle strapped light violet dress that reached just passed her knees that looked very slimming on her.

"Miyuki Lin."

Miyuki Lin was the sixteen year old. Her eyes were a steel grey blue, her hair so platinum blonde, it looked white. She wore a short white skirt that twirled easily and a dark black tank top. She wore black half fingered gloves. Her long white hair, only made to look whiter by the black of her shirt, was tied into a simple ponytail with a black tie. When she stepped forwards, she seemed to be very shy, coming forward, but in all actuality she was just naturally a quiet person. Once she'd curtsied, she almost immediately turned and went back to her friends.

The Host Club boys and Haruhi sat at the front of the student, curious to know the girls. Perhaps they could make profit from them.

"Kazashi Huang."

Kazashi, thirteen, was Kagami and Kouseki's younger sister. Her eyes switched from blue to green and back, while her short, shoulder length hair was golden blonde. Her hair curled slightly. She wore silver dangling earrings studded with emeralds and sapphires. In her hair she wore a silver stick made to look like a tree branch. On it were sakura blossoms; a two silver strings hung off the end of the stick, ending with two sakura blossoms each. She wore a short sleeved sea green dress that fell to her knees. The top was tighter than the bottom half, while the bottom half twirled easily.

Kazashi walked forward. She was, unlike Miyuki, actually a shy person, but her eyes still carried a strange fierceness about her, just like Kagami and Kouseki. Kazashi was almost to the point where she should've curtsied when she suddenly tripped!

Being right in front of her, Hikaru leaped forward, catching her to his chest. "You okay?"

The Host boys and Haruhi crowded around.

"Nice catch, bro." Kaoru said.

"Kazashi, are you alright?" Kouseki asked, coming forward with Kagami.

"T-T-Thank you," Kazashi thanked Hikaru before pulling away. Her face red, she ran out the doors, Miyuki and Hoshimi following.

"Kazashi, come back!" Kagami shouted, following.

"Thank you," Kouseki bowed to Hikaru. She walked to the head of the students Takara and Tsuru behind her. The three bowed to the school, "Thank you." Then the three promptly left.

"What was that all about?" Haruhi said.

* * *

Kaoru, for once, walked towards the third music room. "What was Hikaru ranting about again? Something about a stupid school project. Why was it so important? None of the other projects had ever been important… 

Kaoru reached for the music room's door when he noticed that it was already slightly opened. A voice floated out of the room. She was singing, singing a song that didn't sound too nice though her voice was beautiful.

_**Kagami:**_

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone

You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are

"What an incredibly morbid song." Kaoru commented as he strode in.

Kagami's heart leapt, being surprised, but didn't show it. She turned around, instead showing an annoyed face, "It's rude to sneak up on people." Today she was wearing a simple skin tight no sleeved black shirt with tight black shorts. She wore a pure black scarf tied around her forearm.

"Why were you singing that?" Kaoru asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was singing because this is a music room and I felt like it."

"That songs depressing…"

"Not if it's true." Kagami said bluntly. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"I asked you first, now answer."

Kaoru and Kagami glared at each other, staring each other down. Kaoru suddenly broke into a grin, "This is where the Host Club is held."

Kagami looked him questioningly, "Isn't this supposed to be a music room though?"

"Yes, well, it's an unused music room."

"I see…"

"Now answer my question. Shouldn't you be in class or studying or something?"

"I can go anywhere in the school at anytime I want. I didn't feel like studying or going to class." Kagami suddenly paused, staring hard at his face.

"What?" Kaoru questioned.

"Your brother caught Kazashi yesterday." Kagami said. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything. How'd you know it wasn't me?"

"Twins can always tell twins apart." Kagami answered. "In the rushed intro yesterday, I didn't quite catch your name?"

"Hitachiin. Hitachiin Kaoru."

"Huang Kagami, it's nice to meet you personally." She said to him. "Where is your brother? And the rest of this Club? I was planning on going to see the other clubs today."

"Then go. You'll see, the club will look much better once it's actually set up." Kagami nodded, walking to the door. "You should come by later." Kagami stopped as she pushed the door open. Smiling to herself, she left.

* * *

"This is so boring." Hikaru complained, laying his head in the large book he was supposed to be studying. Kazashi sat on the side of the table opposite him, having been appointed Hikaru's new study partner. After class, she'd insisted they go studying, but…She was still shy. "Why do we have to study this boring crap!""Um, Hitachiin-Senpai, we need to study this for class." Kazashi offered quietly. Today she wore blue jeans and a green bell sleeved shirt that fell from her shoulders. She wore her customary hair ornament. A faint blush graced her cheeks. 

"Maybe studying would be more interesting if my study partner was studying with me." Hikaru commented.

"Oh, forgive me, Senpai." Kazashi looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "Um, where shall we begin?"

"Uh, hang on a second." Hikaru said, picking up his book. He ran across the library towards a girl standing on a ladder, pulling books off the shelf. She had a smile on her face. She wore a short black skirt and a skin tight black no sleeved shirt. A black scarf was tied around her neck.

Kazashi cocked her head, thinking, 'Isn't that Jieh?'

Hikaru walked till he was just under Kouseki's ladder. Slamming his book shut with one hand, he succeeded in startling her.

Letting out a strangled cry, Kouseki lost her balance. Books went flying in all different directions and she toppled backwards. Grabbing at the ladder, she missed by mere centimeters. Letting out an "Eeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!", she found herself falling quickly to the ground.

Hikaru easily caught her, letting her down on the ground, "Dangerous those ladders."

"You!" Kouseki immediately recognized him from last night. "What was that for!"

"Hey, hey, watch it." Hikaru commented, "We're in a library."

"Why did you do that?" Kouseki asked, her voice quieter.

"Do what?" Hikaru said innocently.

"You know what!" Kouseki said, crossing her arms.

"Is that anyway to thank the person who helped your sister?" Hikaru said.

Kouseki sighed, "Gomenasai."

"By the way, my name's Hitachiin Hikaru."

Kouseki curtsied, "Huang Kouseki."

"I know."

"Exactly what're you doing here? You don't seem the type to like studying very much."

"And apparently you are," Hikaru said, beginning to pick up the books that Kouseki had accidentally dropped. "I'm Kazashi's new study partner!"

"Really?"

"Yup. You wanna know how to make it up to me?"

Kouseki sighed, knowing she'd regret this in the end, "Sure…"

"You and your friend's can come during Club hours, and I'll even get Kyouya to move your group to the front of the list!"

"Us? Go especially to the Host Club? Are you kidding?"

"How else are you going to repay me? And you have to pay full price!!"

Kouseki sighed again, "Hai…"

"Great! See you then!" He handed Kouseki her books.

Kouseki stared after him as he rejoined Kazashi in studying, complaining once again, thinking, 'What did I just get us into?'

* * *

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_Jieh: Big sister in Chinese( the full term is Jieh Jieh, but it can be nicknamed to Jieh) 


	2. First Encounters

In Her Shadow

Chapter Two  
First Encounters

* * *

"Hey, Taka-chan," Hoshimi approached her. They were in Takara's large room on the top floor of the school. Takara wore an extremely tight tube top sun yellow shirt that showed off most of her midriff. Today, she was not sporting her usual jean jacket. Her blue jeans shorts were so short, they were practically not there. Her scarf, a yellow one, was tied around her left thigh. 

"Hoshi-chan." Takara greeted her. Hoshimi wore a soft pink short sleeved dress with a white under layer. A sash was tied around her waist into a large bow at the back. Her scarf, a pink one as to be expected, was tied in her hair, a bow at the top. She had a noodle strap, white purse hanging from one shoulder.

"Taka-chan, please tell me you at least went to one class today."

"I was really tired from the trip over from Taiwan."

"Takara, you know better than that." Hoshimi scolded.

"I know, I know…"

"You will go with me to visit the clubs, won't you?" Hoshimi's eyes widened, the innocence there shining brighter than usual.

Takara smiled, "But of course."

"Yay!" Hoshimi's more serious demeanor dropped. Her smile was big and bright.

Takara shook her head, sighing. How she changed from personality to personality so quickly was still a mystery to her.

"Come on, we're already late!" Hoshimi grabbed a hold of Takara's arm, "Kagami will be furious with us!"

* * *

"Where have you two been!" Kagami scolded them, "I told you we were supposed to check out the clubs today!" 

"Sorry Kagami." The two said in unison.

"Damn it, where is Kouseki?" Kagami questioned.

"I think she's still in the library." Miyuki said. Today she was wearing long white jeans and a white short sleeved shirt. Today, she used her scarf as a belt in her white jeans, of course hers was white.

"She's still there?" Kazashi questioned.

"Oh, Kazashi," Hoshimi cried out, "I forgot to give you this; I finished washing it!" Hoshimi immediately tied Kazashi's blue green scarf around her right wrist.

"Thanks Hoshimi." Kazashi said.

"With that business over," Kagami cut in, annoyed, "Which club shall we see first?"

"How about…The Ouran Host Club?" Kouseki was suddenly coming up behind them.

"Now she chooses to show up." Tsuru said randomly. She was wearing an extremely short purple dress trimmed with gold. The sleeves were long. Her scarf was tied around her right ankle, purple.

"Well I would've been on time if someone had alerted me." Kouseki glared at her little sister, who smiled cutely back at her. "Don't give me that innocent little smile of yours!"

"Come now, don't blame our little Kazashi." Takara said, her mischievous grin playing again, "It's not her fault she's so scatter brained."

"Hey!" Kazashi commented quietly.

"What were you saying about The Ouran Host Club again?" Miyuki broke into the conversation.

"Well…I was just suggesting that we go to that one first…" Kouseki said.

"Isn't that the one Hitachiin-senpai is in?" Kazashi questioned.

"We're not hear to satisfy your crush." Takara said angrily.

"He is NOT my crush." Kouseki objected, equally angry, "Besides, we have to start somewhere."

"But why that one specifically?" Hoshimi asked.

"Because her crush is there." Takara said.

"_I told you_! He is _**not**_ my crush. I just…kind of sort of…owe him a favor…"

"Why?" Kagami asked. "We've only been here for a night and a day."

"Well, he did save Kazashi yesterday."

"I wouldn't call that a save." Kagami said, "It's not like she would've died if she hit the floor."

"Yeah, but it saved her a lot of face to not to. It would've been more embarrassing if she had."

"But – !"

"Jieh Jieh," Kazashi cut in with her usual quiet voice. She was much smaller than everyone else in there group, and suddenly she felt much smaller with everyone looking at her, even if they were all friends. "I-I…I would like to thank Hitachiin-senpai for last n-night t-t-too…"

Kagami sighed with exasperation, but smiled at her. Rubbing the top of Kazashi's head affectionately, she said, "Oh alright, we'll go."

* * *

"Now remember, everything has to be perfect." Tamaki informed his subordinates.

"Why?" The twins asked.

"We have to impress our newest guests, no?" Tamaki raised a brow.

"Why'd you two have to go and invite them here?" Haruhi asked dryly.

"Eh, dunno. Just felt like it." They answered.

"Great." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"I wanna meet these new people." Honey said sweetly, "I can show them Usa-chan!"

"They could prove to be quite profitable to the Club." Kyouya said, pushing his glasses back.

"Why? They don't have to pay anything, right?" Haruhi said truthfully.

"You'll see." Kyouya said, thinking, 'Things may just turn out…_Interesting_.'

"Now, let's get set up, shall we?" Tamaki said.

* * *

Kagami just barely reached for the door when it suddenly opened. Eyes wide, they watched as the perfect scene unfolded. The petals of red roses floating in swirls towards them, Tamaki sat in a comfortable chair at the center of his friends, all grouped nicely around them. And around them were already seated guests, all waiting for the return of their hosts. 

"Welcome, treasured guests." Tamaki said. "Let me introduce you to our Hosts. The Wild Type, Morinozuka Takeshi. Our Loli-shota Type, Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Cool Type, Ootori Kyouya. The Little Devils Type, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. The Natural Type, Fuioka Haruhi. And lastly, me, The Prince Type. Pick any you'd like."

The girls stared dumbstruck at them.

"What are we supposed to do?" Hoshimi questioned in a whispered tone.

"I'm…Not sure…" Takara whispered back.

"Ah, you have arrived." Hikaru and Kaoru approached Kouseki and Kagami, bowing to them. Each offered the other a rose before taking their hands and bringing them over to their group.

"Just go with the flow!" Tsuru winked at her comrades. She peered closely at each and every one of the hosts. Her eyes suddenly fell on him, and her curiosity was peaked. "Him." She pointed to Tamaki.

"Me?" He asked, smiling at him. He was suddenly up, tilting her backwards, saying dreamily, "Even with this short encounter, have you already fallen for me?"

Tsuru laughed nervously at him before saying apologetically to him, "I'm sorry, but, I meant," She pushed him back so she could push him back so she was standing straight. She pointed with great confidence, "Him." They were all startled when Tsuru pointed to the on standing behind him, at Kyouya. She walked to him, grabbing his hand, "So, where are we going to sit?"

"Right this way." Kyouya, never letting down his cool demeanor, led her to his group.

* * *

"I feel left out…" Tamaki said in an overly dramatic depressed tone, hunched up in the corner. 

"Huh?" Honey, somehow ending up behind and between Takara and Hoshimi. "Ooh…"

Hoshimi looked down at the short boy, "Oh, what a cute little boy!" She pat him on the head.

Takara chuckled, "Always love to baby people as usual."

"Do you want to meet Usa-chan?" Honey asked with big eyes.

Hoshimi leaned down so she was eye level with him, "And who might Usa-chan be?"

"Usa-chan is my bunny!" Honey exclaimed loudly. All of a sudden, he realized Usa-chan wasn't in his arms. "Waaaaaaah!!! Where has Usa-chan gone!! Waaaaaaah!!!"

"Mitsukuni, here is Usa-chan." Mori, on his knees, kneeled to give Honey back his stuffed bunny.

"T-takashi…" Honey said, eyes tearing up. "Takashi!"

"Aaaaah!!" The girls squealed with delight, "He's so cute!!!"

Takara frowned, sighing and shaking her head, "Fan girls, great."

"Come now, Taka-chan, even you can't deny he is cute." Hoshimi smiled at Honey.

"This is Usa-chan!!" Honey said, cheered up by Mori. He thrust the bunny into Hoshimi's face, who giggled.

"Usa-chan is very cute." Hoshimi said nicely.

"Aah!? What's your name?" Honey asked.

"I'm Hoshimi. This is my friend Takara."

"I'm Honey, and this is Mori-chan."

Mori nodded as an introduction.

Honey turned around, saying, "What's that Usa-chan? You wanna give Hoshi-chan something?"

"Hoshi-chan?" Takara said, an amused smile on her face.

"Here you go!" Honey turned around, flashing Usa-chan. In its paw was a rose, offered to Hoshimi.

"Oh, how sweet. Thank you." Hoshimi took the rose.

"Come on!" Honey tugged on her dress, grasping it lightly. "You'll come sit with us, right?"

"Of course." Hoshimi leaned down, cupping his cheek lightly, under the belief that he was much younger than he was.

"This way, please." Mori commented, and they followed.

* * *

"I've been ignored so many times…" Tamaki said to himself, still neglected and in the corner. 

Kazashi's concern for anyone looking sad overcame her shyness, and she approached him, lightly touching his back, "Um, a-are you okay?"

Tamaki suddenly was up, doing what he usually did. He took her up by the chin, saying, "What a lovely sight to behold. Is it possible that you have chosen to allow me to be in your presence?"

Kazashi's face lit up like a fresh tomato, looking up at him.

"So modest," Tamaki gave her a soft smile, "I hope you will find in time to enjoy our encounters."

"Take your hands off my sister, you pervert!!" Kagami suddenly approached them, yanking Tamaki off her. "Taking advantage of one so much younger than you!!"

All the girls, and for added effects, the boys gasped too. Tamaki looked the furious Kagami, eyes wide with shock and hurt, "P-Pervert? T-taking advantage!?"

"J-Jieh Jieh, don't hurt him!" Kazashi protested.

* * *

"So much younger than him?" The twins said. 

"Eh, what do you mean?" Hikaru questioned.

Prying her hands off him, Kouseki explained, "Kazashi is our younger sister, and she's only thirteen."

"Hah?" Kaoru peered closely at Kazashi, "She's only _thirteen_?"

"But then why is she here?" Haruhi asked with her usual dryness.

"It's actually quite simple." Tsuru said, looking over the back of the couch she was sitting on next to Kyouya. "She's a genius."

"Halt everything!" Tamaki shouted. Everyone was silenced. "We are in the presence of a Kisai!!"

The girls were, of course dumbstruck. Haruhi sighed, pitying Tamaki and his tiny brain size.

Kazashi's blush only deepened, "I-I'm no genius…"

"Not sense." Tamaki kneeled to her, "Forgive me Hime Kazashi, for not recognizing your greatness earlier."

"Cut it out already." Kagami said, glaring at him.

"Eh, can we get back to us." The twins crowded around her, bringing her back to sit with them and Kouseki as well as their two regulars.

"Your friend is…overly dramatic, isn't he?" Hoshimi asked.

"Nah, he just likes to impress ladies." Honey answered cutely, sitting next to her. Takara was in front of him while Mori sat next to her in front of Hoshimi.

* * *

"Is Kazashi really a genius?" Hikaru asked. 

"I guess you could say that." Kouseki answered, "She skipped a few grades here and there, and she just so happened to be in the same grade as Kagami and I."

"Oh." The twins said in unison, "How interesting! So she is a genius!"

"I don't understand why you're teling them anything, Kouseki." Kagami said, as usual, annoyed, "It's none of their business."

"Come, Jieh," Kouseki said with a grin, "They aren't that bad."

"What does 'Jieh' mean?" Kaoru asked.

"It's the less formal term for big sister." Kouseki, of course, answered, "You see, even though we are twins, she's still older by a few seconds. I'm sure one of you is older than the other."

"Yah, Hikaru's older." Kaoru said

"And Kaoru's younger." HIkaru said.

"Stop asking questions that have nothing to do with you; I thought I said it was none of your business!" Kagami glared at the two with a bone chilling glare.

They pulled away in fear, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Kaoru said quietly and defenselessly, tearing up.

"Don't worry, I will protect you." Hikaru gently caressed his cheek, wiping the tears away. Their fan girls leaned forward into the scene, completely eating the scene up.

"Hi…karu…" Kaoru said quietly.

"Stay close, and I will hold you."

"Like you did afterwards, Hikaru?"

"Yes, Kaoru."

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!!!" The girls squealed with delight.

Kouseki placed a hand in front of her mouth to try to stifle her laughter. Kagami rolled her eyes with anger and annoyance.

* * *

"Come, come, Hime, you must sit with me!" Tamaki offered her his arm. 

Blushing still, Kazashi, trained to be polite, took the arm offered to her. Tamaki proceeded to escort her to sit with his usual group.

"So, how is it that such a young little one can be quite so beautiful?" Tamaki asked.

Kazashi turned away in embarrassment, "Please, my sisters will not like your false flattery."

"False flattery!" Tamaki drew back in indignation, "Nothing I have ever said to any female is false!"

"But still, do you really want Kagami to thrash you?" Kazashi turned to him, looking him in the eyes.

"You're eyes are most radiant, especially when you look into mine with them." Tamaki commented. "And with such concern for me?"

"Stop it," Kazashi looked away in embarrassment.

* * *

Haruhi looked around at those seated. She remembered there being one more girl. That's when she noticed Miyuki, half turned to leave out the door, half turned to walk further into the room. She seemed undecided, and her quietness had caused her to not be noticed by the others, who were used to louder characters. 

"Ah, miss, would you like to come in?" Haruhi asked her simply.

Miyuki side glanced her. A smile suddenly appeared on her face, but just as suddenly it was gone.

Haruhi's eyes widened slightly, 'Did she smile? Or did I just imagine it? To fast to tell…'

"Might I bother you for a seat near the window." Miyuki said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Haruhi nodded, leading her to the window, "Your friends seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Yes." Miyuki answered simply.

"Tea?"

Miyuki shook her head, "British tea is delicious, but too heavy for me. I prefer tea from Taiwan."

Tamaki was suddenly shouting, "Kyouya!"

"Yes of course, right away." Kyouya was instantly calling to buy imported tea from Taiwan.

"It might not come today, but you should definitely come back later." Haruhi said, "We'll keep a stock for you if you'd like."

"I don't need any favors, thank you." Miyuki answered, cold as snow. Haruhi studied her closer. Miyuki's eyes were distant, unfeeling. They were nearly blank, and they were unnerving if you stared into them too long. "Is there something the matter?" Miyuki inquired.

Haruhi was, actually, startled. She'd felt as if she'd been falling when looking into her eyes, falling into a cold, and distant place, that was always snowing and always covered in a layer of snow or ice. 'How did they ever break into this girl?'

"You seem to be much more feminine than the others here in this club." Miyuki answered. Her eyes had taken on a more sadistic manner.

Haruhi could just barely make out the beginnings of a sadistic smile: 'This girl is enjoying seeing me squirm!'

"Perhaps I can get some tips out of you about what color dress suits me better later."

Haruhi's eyes widened again, thinking, 'This girl…How creepy…Where is Tamaki when you need him to rudely burst into the conversation?' She side glanced over to Tamaki, who was talking intently with Kazashi, who looked like she'd rather not be the center of attention. 'And she seemed so nice at the door…'

* * *

"You don't talk much, do you?" Tsuru stated, sipping lightly from her teacup. 

Kyouya sat across from her, "I'm not usually a designated Host. I do mainly management."

"I can't imagine why." Tsuru said, "You may not talk much, but you answer questions you're asked, and you're definitely not bad to look at it."

Kyouya studied her before accepting her compliments.

"So polite too." Tsuru commented. "Tall, beautiful eyes, luscious hair too."

Kyouya was feeling very interested. Why was she going on about him? She didn't even know him…Perhaps she was trying to play a mean joke on him. But her words seemed sincere, but so did a lot of things in this world. She wasn't making any sense at all.

"Are you just going to sit there gaping at me?" Tsuru grinned at him with a sly grin and dazzlingly narrowed eyes.

And why was she looking at him like that?

"Would you like some more tea?" Tsuru asked him.

"Aren't I supposed to be the host?"

"Well you're still just sitting there, and your tea is very low. I thought you'd like some more."

Tsuru poured tea carefully into his cup and set the teapot down.

"Aren't you going to pour more fore yourself."

"I don't really have a taste for English teas. Besides, I'd much rather indulge you with it."

She smiled a large, but genuine smile at him. Things certainly were turning out interesting…

* * *

"Haninozuka-san," Hoshimi said, "Might you and Mori-senpai get Taka-chan and I some more tea, please?" 

"Yeah, Hoshi-chan!!" Honey grabbed Mori's hand and dragged him off somewhere to get more tea, Mori looking back at the two girls.

Takara burst into laughter, but tried to calm herself, "Oh man, that was harder than it looks."

Hoshimi sighed, frowning, "How long exactly does Miyuki plan on doing this until she reveals her true self?"

Takara, still unable to hold down her laughter, said, "Well, her new act sure is very funny! I think she's got Fujioka-san fooled, definitely!"

"Takara, cut it out!" Hoshimi said, "You're going to blow Miyuki's cover!"

Takara stifled her laughter, wincing, "Sorry."

"Hoshi-chan! I have your tea!!"

The sound of shattering cups and dropping metal resounded throughout the entire Club room, filling the room with that sound.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Kisai: Japanese for genius 


	3. Floating

Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't do this before, but the song Kagami was singing in chapter one is called "We Are" by Ana Johnson.

* * *

In Her Shadow

Chapter Three  
Floating

* * *

"Why are you simply looking at me that way?" Miyuki asked, her sadistic smile still in play, "Am I…_Bothering_ you?" 

"Oh, uh, no." Haruhi said quickly.

"Good." Miyuki drawled, "Wouldn't want you to feel…_Uncomfortable_, now would we?"

Haruhi resisted the urge to allow her eye to twitch. How long was this girl planning on tormenting her?

The sound of shattering cups and dropping metal resounded throughout the entire Club room, filling the room with that sound. Gasping, everyone turned to see what had happened.

* * *

'That wasn't part of the plan!' Mori thought. 

Honey, while on his way back with tea, had tripped. The trey went flying, cups, plates, and teapot went flying. Honey would've ended up falling on the glass shards, if not for Mori, who had caught him by the back of the shirt just in time. However, the glass had rebounded from the floor. Honey's hands were cut, as well as his face.

"Waaaaaaaah!!" Honey continued the act.

Haruhi sighed from where she was sitting, 'Only a Host Club boy could continue acting even after that…'

"Are you okay?" Mori picked up Honey.

"Waaaah! It hurts!" Honey continued.

"Oh, poor Honey." The girls said.

"Morinozuka-senpai, won't you bring Haninozuka-san over here?" Hoshimi asked.

Mori walked over to Hoshimi. Taking Honey from him, she sat the boy on the table in front of her.

"Let me see your cuts." Hoshimi said gently but firmly.

Confused, Honey showed her his hands. Hoshimi inspected them closely, the light from the windows casting down on her. Honey looked at her curiously.

"At least there's no glass in them." Hoshimi said, "You're lucky Morinozuka-senpai caught you before you fell on them. These don't appear to be too serious; the bleeding's already stopped."

"But they still hurt!" Honey pouted.

Hoshimi suddenly kissed one of the cuts.

"Wh-why did you do that?" Honey questioned.

"Well, my mom used to say…That a kiss would make it better." Hoshimi smiled at him, "Well, was she right?"

Honey absentmindedly nodded.

"Now, we'll have to put some antiseptic on these." Hoshimi's hand went into her purse, pulling out a spray antiseptic. "It will sting a little." Hoshimi sprayed them.

Honey winced, "It hurts."

Hoshimi blew on them lightly, "Better?"

"A little…"

"Now, let's check that one on your face." Hoshimi cupped his face, turning it slightly to see the cut better. She pulled out her handkerchief, wiping away the little bit of blood that had spilled out of the cut. She made sure to be gentle as to not hurt him. "I think this one needs a bandage."

Putting away the antiseptic, she produced a tube of Neosporin instead. Putting some on her middle finger, she lightly dabbed it on the cut. Afterwards, she placed a band-aid on it, rubbing it to make sure it was securely on.

"Ah, I wanna kiss here too!" Honey exclaimed.

Laughing, Hoshimi nodded, cupping his cheek and kissing his cheek. "Does that feel better?"

"Yah!!"

Everyone was gaping at Honey and Hoshimi.

'I didn't know Honey could be that sly.' Haruhi thought dryly.

"What do you think, Mori-senpai?" Hoshimi asked, showing him Honey, "All better?"

"Yes," Mori said, inspecting Honey, "You did a very good job. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I was glad to help." Hoshimi said.

"Eh, we want a kiss to." The twins chided.

"Did you two get cut too?" Hoshimi asked, completely clueless.

"I'm sorry, my lady," Tamaki said, suddenly holding Hoshimi, "Do not listen to these…Unscrupulous twins!"

"Hey who are you calling unscrupulous!"

Takara sighed, rolling her eyes, "Just ignore them. Come on, let's go back to our seats."

"Okay." Hoshimi said, following Takara.

"I feel so left out." Tamaki was, once again, in the corner.

* * *

"What an interesting first day." Kouseki said, sitting at the vanity desk in her room. She began to comb her hair with a fancy brush made with expensive wood. "You know, maybe we shouldn't have requested for unconditional school access at anytime. I hear from Hoshimi that Takara skipped the whole day." 

Kagami was standing in front of the huge window, staring out of it. Kouseki had the curtains pulled back. "She doesn't need school anyway. People go to school so when they're older, they can have good jobs and have money." The moon illuminated her.

"That's not the only reason." Kouseki said.

"I don't see any other reason. Besides, school is boring."

Kouseki sighed, "You know, that's not a very good thing to teach Kazashi."

"It's not like she ever listens to me anyway." Kagami answered.

"What're you looking at?" Kouseki joined her sister at the window. Peering down, she saw Kazashi, sitting by the lake reading a text book with Hikaru.

Kagami frowned, "It's too late for them to be studying. They should be asleep. Hikaru probably tricked her!"

"He won't do anything to her." Kouseki said calmly, "He's not like that. None of the Host Club are."

"And how would you know that? You only met them today."

Kouseki sighed, grabbing Kagami's hand, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed. Can you please watch them in your room?"

"You trust them too easily." Kagami said, opening the door to her bedroom.

"And you don't trust them enough." Kouseki retorted. The door was promptly slammed behind her. Kouseki sighed, looking down at Hikaru and Kazashi, "Don't make me wrong about you or the other boys, Hikaru."

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad!" Kazashi said, turning the page in her textbook, "You're starting to understand, now.""Easy for you to say," Hikaru said piteously, "You're a genius! My brain's completely numb!" 

"Now, we'll have to study this too; we've a test tomorrow, and – ."

"No," Hikaru took her book, slamming it shut, "No more text books, no more studying! My brain feels like it's been fried!"

Kazashi giggled, "Okay, no more studying tonight. We should get to sleep then."

"Finally! Something that doesn't require my brain to think!"

Kazashi laughed again.

"Hey, how come you're not so shy anymore?" Hikaru asked.

Kazashi stopped laughing, "I don't know; I didn't notice it before…"

"I think your brain's fried too." Hikaru ruffled her hair before beginning to pick up his books. "Maybe I'll sleep in tomorrow."

Kazashi picked up her books and followed him into the building.

* * *

Kagami sat on her bed, legs hanging off the edge, as the sun began to rise, illuminating the school. She smiled to herself; lovely. 

Sighing, she stood and walked to her closet, getting dressed. Afterwards, she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Coming out, she sat at her vanity desk and began to brush her hair. Looking into the mirror at herself, she frowned. Who am I?

A knock came at the door before the sound of a key unlocking it came. Kouseki pushed the door open, walking in.

"You'll be late for class if you just keep staring at the mirror, Kagami." Kouseki commented.

"I don't feel much like going to class today." Kagami said dully.

"Nonsense. You will keep your grades up, and keep going to class." Kouseki scolded, "No skipping."

Kagami nodded to her sister, in a rather dead sort of manner. Standing and grabbing her books from the desk in the corner, she followed her sister out.

* * *

Hoshimi, without bothering to knock, pulled a key from her purse. Unlocking the door in front of her, she walked in. Takara was asleep on the bed. Hoshimi shook her head, smiling lightly. Walking over to the bed, Hoshimi tore the blankets off, flinging it onto the floor. Takara, wearing lingerie-ish pajamas, didn't seem to care; she was never ashamed of her body. 

"Takara, wake up." Hoshimi leaned over the bed, shaking her friend. "Wake up."

"It's cold." Was Takara's reply, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"That's because I took your blanket, and you're wearing this night gown." Hoshimi said, "Now get up."

"I'm not going to class."

"I know." Hoshimi said, "Neither am I." Hoshimi got off the bed, walking over to the windows.

Takara immediately sat up, "What!? You're not going to class? That's definitely new."

Hoshimi smiled to herself, but her eyes were a bit sad, "He tried to call again."

Takara's eyes almost instantly became angry, "What did he want?"

"I don't know. He didn't leave a message this time. I think he wants me to call him back." Hoshimi's voice was quiet, and her smile was ever present, but a sad one.

"So that's why you're not going to class." Takara stood, throwing her blanket back on the bed, "Do you really think Kouseki would be happy about that? And what of this afternoon? We're supposed to go with them to look at the other clubs."

"Only Kouseki and Kagami have to be there to look at the clubs, technically. I don't feel much like going. Class is important, but I don't feel up to it today."

Takara grinned her usual grin, trying to bring her friend's spirit up, "Then where are we going?"

"Anywhere." Hoshimi answered, "But you have to get dressed first."

Takara nodded, walking over to her wardrobe. Opening the wooden doors, she looked inside. Pausing, she waited for a moment. Looking down at her feet, she frowned. Stripping her night gown off, she said, "Do you really think it's alright to keep lying like this to them?"

Hoshimi's eyes widened slightly. Why was she bringing up that subject now? "It wouldn't be right to ruin their fun. I haven't seen Kagami so relaxed in over four years. She seems very irritated, but she's actually feeling much better than before; at least she's not depressed again. I wouldn't want to burden them…"

Pulling her shirt over her head and pulling it into place, Takara said, "You know they'll find out eventually. It'd be impossible to keep it a secret forever."

"I don't want them to know." Hoshimi said bluntly, "Why burden them now? In a year, I'll just tell them that I'm moving to Rome to live with relatives from then on. They'll never know. They don't have to know. I don't want to burden them."

Takara shut her wardrobe door, knowing that that was the end of the discussion with this topic. Just as soon as this thought had occurred to Takara, Hoshimi's cellphone rang. Sighing and flopping down on the bed, Takara watched as Hoshimi sat down on the chair in the corner, answering the phone call.

Hoshimi said, "Hello? This Hoshimi speaking."

"Magomusume," The man on the phone said.

Hoshimi's eyes widened. She hadn't bothered to check who it had been and simply answered, "Sofu…"

* * *

Kouseki and Kagami walked into the cafeteria for breakfast, where Kazashi and Miyuki were already seated. 

Puzzled, Kagami asked, "Where's Tsuru?

"I'm not sure." Miyuki answered, "She said something about meeting Kyouya though."

Kagami sighed loudly, "Fine, if she doesn't want breakfast then she can starve."

Kagami and Kouseki got their breakfast and sat back down in front of the other two.

"Why did Tsuru want to meet Kyouya-senpai?" Kazashi questioned.

"No clue." Miyuki said, "I just bumped into her on her way to the third music room. I doubt he'd be in there though. She wouldn't explain any further."

"Hey, has anyone seen Takara or Hoshimi this morning." Kouseki said.

Kagami looked slightly surprised, "I expected Takara to not be here, but Hoshimi?"

"It's not like her to be late to anything." Miyuki put in. "It's not like her to skip class either."

"Perhaps she's not feeling well." Kouseki said, "Maybe we should go check on her."

"I'll go look for the three of them." Kazashi said, standing, "I'm finished with breakfast anyway."

"Fine, just don't get lost." Kagami said. "Cuz we're not going to go looking for you."

"We'll come look for you if you're late for class." Kouseki reassured her.

Kazashi nodded as she left the cafeteria.

* * *

Kazashi wandered the hall with quick steps; she didn't want to be late for class. But the building was just so huge! 

"Let's see, if this is the library, the music room should be just that way, right?" Kazashi said to herself. Walking to the room, she found that this was not the case.

Frowning, she turned at the next corner, "Maybe it was the wrong library? How many libraries are here anyway?" Kazashi smiled, "This must be like paradise to Kouseki; she loves them so much."

Kazashi continued to walk the building, finding that she was in fact lost. Sighing, she continued her search.

"I can't even find the cafeteria again." She said in a worried tone, "How am I supposed to find Tsuru if I don't even know where I am? Maybe I shouldn't have volunteered…"

Kazashi frowned as she began to worry, her imagination getting the better of her, "What if I never find my way back? What if I'm lost forever, and everyone just forgets I exist!? I'll never get back!!"

Kazashi sighed and took a deep breath, "Stop thinking that way. I am, after all, in a school."

Walking forward, something bright and gleaming suddenly caught her eye. They were large windows, over looking the beautiful grounds of the school. The stairs were right in front of the windows, which were on the opposite side. She couldn't reach the windows, but she could look out them.

Stepping forward towards the stairs' banister to get as close as possible, Kazashi suddenly tripped. Toppling over the banister, she plummeted downwards!

* * *

Hoshimi's feet moved quickly across the school grounds. She hadn't even bothered to call for a car to take her and Takara off school campus. Her talk with her Sofu hadn't gone well… 

"Hoshimi, slow down!" Takara grabbed her arm, "What did he say?"

"Nothing." Hoshimi stated calmly, her ever present smile small, but still there. Hoshimi stopped momentarily, but only to pry Takara's grip on her arm off. After doing so, Hoshimi continued at the same pace as before. Takara followed here off campus, both slipping easily through the gate bars.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to just leave like this?" Takara asked, "I was just going to stay on school grounds like I always do. I never left before…"

"I don't care." Hoshimi answered.

Takara stopped. Hoshimi had never said that she didn't care about school rules. Shaking the thought from her head, Hoshimi strode to catch up with her.

Hoshimi suddenly turned, using her bubbly personality in saying, "There's this cute little café down the street that we can go to for breakfast. After that, maybe we can go on a tour of the city."

Takara nodded, still troubled by her friend's abnormal behavior.

* * *

It was like a moment frozen in time. She was much closer to the windows falling down the banister. Kazashi looked out at the bright morning, a flock of beautiful white birds flying by. She never wanted this serene moment to fade, but as she fell lower, she suddenly realized her situation: She would really be hurt once she hit the bottom of the floor. 

But the feeling of floating in midair, if only for a small moment, overpowered that fear. It reminded her of when…

The image of a beautiful woman with short, curly golden hair and vivid blue-green eyes came into her mind. The woman had a bright and happy smile. A small tear trickled down Kazashi's cheek. Who was that woman? In Kazashi's mind, it was fuzzy; she was definitely familiar, but she couldn't remember now…

"Jioh woi…" Kazashi's more reasonable part of her brain made her utter a whisper at the last moment.

Instead of hitting the hard stairs down below like she'd expected, she hit something soft, or rather _someone_. The force that she had landed on him made them roll down the stairs together. Kazashi was amazed; she realized that she never hit on hard step. The dark haired boy was using his body to protect her from being hit.

They continued to tumble till they hit the hard floor at the bottom of the steps. Somehow, Kazashi had ended up on the bottom, but the boy was holding her mere centimeters from the ground, cradling her head carefully.

A deep blush gracing the bridge of her nose, Kazashi whispered, "S-senpai…?"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Jioh woi: Means save me in Chinese. 

Note: Please note that the words I use are not the official way to spell them. It's just that I am Chinese, and I think these are the ways they should be spelled so they sound more like what they really sound.


	4. Falling

In Her Shadow

Chapter Four  
Falling

* * *

"Hoshimi, what did you mean when you said you'd be living in Rome in a year?" Takara asked her, "I thought…The plan was…four years?" 

Hoshimi looked away, "It's nothing for you to worry about." Turning back she said, "What do you think? Should we buy dessert to end our wonderful breakfast?"

Takara paused before saying, "We shouldn't be eating things like cake for breakfast."

Hoshimi gave her a puppy dog look, "Please? Just one piece?"

Takara sighed, "Fine." All the while thinking, 'Why won't you tell me what's wrong?'

* * *

"Oh my," The group of girls that had gathered whispered to one another, "What is Kyouya-san doing to that little girl? I've never seen him like this. I didn't know he was like that." 

"Ky-Kyouya-senpai, are you alright?" Kazashi asked, her concern for another once again overpowering her shyness.

Kyouya pulled back in a stiff sort of way, pain in his back and basically his whole body racking through him. Sitting her up straight, he too sat down in front of her.

Kazashi frowned, "Are you okay? We should get you to the infirmary right away!" Kazashi sat up on her knees, inspecting his arms. After this, she inspected his back massaging it lightly. "You need to see the nurse, now."

Without allowing him to say no, Kazashi had already put his arm around her shoulder. Helping him stand, she said, "Um, where is the infirmary?"

"That way." Kyouya pointed.

Nodding, they began to walk towards it.

Kyouya was laying on an infirmary bed, stomach down, nearly naked. A doctor was inspecting him to see if he'd truly been hurt, or if they were just some bruises. A crisp white curtain kept him out of the sight of public. Kazashi, still frowning, leaned against the wall. Something puzzled her. Why had he done that?

Kazashi heard Kyouya grunt in a pained way when the doctor pressed on a certain part of his back.

"Gomenasai, Kyouya-senpai." Kazashi said quietly. "It was my fault…" Kyouya did not reply. So, Kazashi continued, "Gomen…But, why did you do that? You could have broken your back."

"It was for merits." Kyouya answered simply, "Your sisters are the ones who are supplying clubs with money funding. Now you owe me because I saved you from cracking you skull on the stairs, and your sisters owe me for saving you as well, even more so than you owed Hikaru."

Kazashi's frown only deepened, "I would've done anything you wanted me to if you would've just asked. I would rather me have my skull cracked than you breaking your back! If you wanted funding, you already got it anyway. Kouseki cleared you and the rest of the Host Club. She thought you boys and your club was excellent. Even Kagami had to agree, even if just a bit."

Inside the curtain, Kyouya had been stunned. Wasn't she not supposed to disclose that kind of information? And, why did she care so much for his well being? She didn't even know him.

A small smile played on his lips, "Forgive me, Hime, for not doing so. But, I believe Tamaki would rather you kept your pretty little head uncracked."

Kazashi's eyes widened in surprise at the comments. She was grateful for the curtain for he wouldn't be able to see her burning face. Just then remembering why she'd been away from the cafeteria, she said, "Kyouya-senpai, Tsuru was looking for you this morning."

"Oh, really?"

Kazashi's eyes widened again, "You didn't see her?"

"Not all. Frankly, out of your group, you are the only one I have seen all morning."

"Then where…Where has Tsuru gone!?"

* * *

Looking around, Tsuru found that she was laying on a bed made out of old, or new, issues of newspaper. Puzzled, she sat up, taking in the dusty old room. She recalled walking towards the third music room, intent on visiting Kyouya, when from behind some had suddenly hit her on the head. The next thing she knew, she was here, asleep on a bed of newspaper. She then heard angry whispers from behind the door. 

"I told you to get her, as in find her and then politely ask her to come to the newspaper room, not _get her_, as in attack her!" He said angrily.

"Gomen, chairmen…" Two other voices said.

Walking in, Komatsuzawa immediately noticed that Tsuru had awakened.

"Ah, our honored guest has awakened," Komatsuzawa said.

"Last time I checked, guests didn't need to be attacked." Tsuru replied dryly.

"We are terribly sorry for that," Komatsuzawa said, before rounding upon his lackies, "Quickly, both of you! Apologize!"

"We're sorry, Honorable Guest!! Terribly sorry!!"

Tsuru rolled her eyes, "If you're so sorry then why'd you attack me in the first place, huh? If I'm not mistaken, kidnap is illegal."

"Kidnap!?" Komatsuzawa gave a nervous laugh, "We by no means _kidnapped_ you. You are, after all, still in the school. Also, you may leave at anytime."

"Good, then I'm leaving now." Tsuru stood from her seat and walked to the door the three had just entered through.

"We cannot let you do that!" He grabbed her wrist, "Not just yet."

Tsuru immediately pried his grip from her wrist, "And why ever not?"

"We must ask you some questions first." Komatsuzawa said darkly.

She glared at him, "Ask already, or do you plan on keeping me prisoner all day?"

"You and your friends are new to this school, so have not fallen under the spell that is the Host Club." Komatsuzawa stated again with his darker voice, "Tell me, what evils have they wrought?"

Tsuru burst into a laughter that, on any other person, would've seemed a bit ungraceful, "Are you kidding me? That's what you are so serious about!?" Tsuru continued to laugh, but eventually stopped, "There's nothing _evil_ about them. Why would they be evil? So they're a little overly exaggerated, and the fan girls can be annoying, but it's all done in good fun. I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"But can you at least tell me about Tamaki!? What darkness has he spread onto his followers!?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Tamaki is actually a nice guy." Tsuru said firmly, "He is the most overly dramatized of them all, but his intentions are good, and he appears to be very sweet. But, all that aside, it wouldn't be right to ask me these questions, because by all rights I can't judge them as of yet. I have only been here one day, and only had spent a brief two hours with the entire club yesterday. It would be wrong of me to make any semblance of opinion, although I already have." With that said, Tsuru turned back to the door, swiftly leaving.

"She…gave us no…information…" Komatsuzawa said dejectedly, falling into his chair.

* * *

Tsuru breathed a sigh of relief, leaning on the wall just to the right of the room. "Boy was I lucky to only have a couple of weird people attack me instead some perverted man. I must get Hoshimi or Takara to teach me some sort of self defense soon. Now, for breakfast." Looking at her cellphone from her purse, "Scratch that, I don't have time for breakfast! I should go to class now!" Tsuru pushed off the wall and began to run to her next class.

* * *

"Kazashi," Kyouya said quietly, "Might I bother you for a moment?" 

"Yes, Senpai?" Kazashi answered.

"I think my glasses fell off while we fell down the stairs."

"I'll get them!" Kazashi immediately said, running out the infirmary door.

Kazashi quickly skirted the school building and to the stairs, where she began to search. Halfway up the stairs, and Kazashi found them. Turning around, holding the glasses close to her but still carefully, as if it were some precious item to her, and took off back to the infirmary.

Tamaki, who happened to be passing by, took notice of the golden haired blur, "Kazashi? And why is she holding Kaasan's glasses? And why is she going to the infirmary?" Tamaki's mind began to form some semblance of a theory, "Kyouya's been hurt!" Tamaki followed swiftly after.

* * *

Arriving back to the infirmary, Kyouya was just barely done with his inspection by the doctor. He was sitting up when Kazashi, eyes tightly closed, handed him his glasses through the white curtain. Just as soon, Tamaki entered the infirmary, practically ripping the curtains down, "Kyouya, what happened!?" 

Kazashi's eyes flew wide open, having seen Kyouya less than half dressed, before closing them tightly, you couldn't pry them open if you tried. Hands flying up to cover her eyes too, Kazashi bowed to excuse her leave, saying, "Gomen, Kyouya-senpai!" Afterwards, she ran quickly out of the infirmary, face cherry red.

Confused, Tamaki asked, "What happened?"

"You just flashed me in front of Kazashi." Kyouya said, still somehow very calm, slipping on his pants. Standing, he pulled his shirt back on as well, "That wasn't very graceful, you know."

"Sorry, but what happened?" Tamaki repeated for the third time.

"I fell down the stairs." Kyouya answered simply, putting his blue jacket back on before pushing his glasses back up. "Only a few minor bruises and back pains. I'll still be able to work during club hours today. Nothing to worry about."

"You fell down the stairs!?!" Tamaki said almost angrily, "And that's nothing to be worried about!?"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing." Was Kyouya's reply, who stood swiftly and coolly left the infirmary.

"Kaasan!" Tamaki whined after him.

* * *

"Where is she?" Kagami whispered to her twin, only obvious to the two of them that she was the more worried."She'll be fine," Kouseki reassured her, "I'm sure she's just having some tea with before class with Kyouya and Tsuru.""But what if – ."

"This is a school with gates. There's no way."

The venom and loathe, the rage and hate, that was present in her twins voice shocked and scared Kagami into speechlessness. How long had she been harboring these feelings towards that certain someone? Days? Months? No, years.

Noticing the sudden silence, Miyuki said in her cheerful acting voice, "Why don't we go to class!?"

Kouseki, turning back to normal in an instant, answered, "Shall we? But perhaps we should find Kazashi first."

"This is the cafeteria." Kaoru said loudly from the entrance, him and Hikaru steering Kazashi into the room.

"Those two," Kagami said in her usual irritated voice, "I should've known they had something to do with this!"

"Come now, Kagami, let's not jump to conclusions." Kouseki said, standing. Walking to them, she said, "Hello, boys. Kazashi, you were gone for quite some time."

"Sorry," Kazashi apologized, looking at the floor in embarrassment, "I got lost…"

"Yeah, and she bumped into me." Kaoru said, rubbing his stomach painfully.

"Gomen," Kazashi said, her cheeks turning shades darker.

"It's fine." Hikaru said, ruffling her hair roughly.

"Kouseki, will you and Kagami be coming to the club today?" Kaoru asked.

Kouseki frowned slightly, "I'm not sure. We have to look at the other clubs as well. It wouldn't be fair to only come to yours, now would it?"

"Tono's going to make a fuss." Hikaru said with a cheeky grin.

"But we'd like it if you came." Kaoru said, interrupting his brother.

"I'll talk to Kagami, but there's no way to say for sure if she'll say yes." Kouseki answered. The bell for first period rang, "I suppose we'd better get going."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Ah?" Hoshimi said curiously, "Look at all these cute little dolls!" Jumping up and down, she said, "Please, Takara!?" 

"If you spend all this money," Takara said, already holding three bags of stuffed and animals and a life sized bear, "Kagami and Kouseki will murder you once we get back to Ouran. You know they'll be pissed once they find out that we left school grounds. You know their rules."

"Please? Just one from this store! It's so cute!" Hoshimi pointed to the one of a cat that was otherwise completely auburn, save for the star on its forehead.

"No." Takara answered, "We've spent too much as it is."

Hoshimi made puppy dog eyes at her. Takara sighed in an aggravated tone before nodding. Moments later, Hoshimi was cuddling her newest stuffed animal, a large and bright smile on her face, completely different from the look in her eyes. Hoshimi began to hum as she skipped down the street, Takara following close behind. Takara frowned. What was wrong?

"Look Takara!!" Hoshimi jumped up and down, "Look, look! It's a ferry!"

She sighed and followed after Hoshimi.

Once they were on, Hoshimi ran all over the boat, smiling and laughing. She loved getting on boats.

"Slow down, Hoshimi." Takara grabbed Hoshimi's arm and made her stop, "You're going to slip and fall."

"But I feel so hyper!" Hoshimi's smile grew larger.

"Cool that head of yours." Takara commented, "Why don't you just watch the sea for awhile, huh?"

Hoshimi nodded, turning to grasp the railing of the boat. The sun shined high above the line of the sea. The sea shined brightly, sparkling as it reflected the sun. The entire scene was mesmerizing. A soft breeze from the sea kicked up, blowing gently and cooling them. Takara sighed contentedly. Hoshimi, still carrying her stuffed cat, leaned over the rail slightly, looking at the flowing sea below.

As silence took over, Hoshimi's thoughts began to trail off to the conversation she had had with her grandfather earlier. Hoshimi's head leaned downwards, her hair shadowing her eyes. Takara noticed the sudden change in her behavior. She felt an uneasiness within Hoshimi, felt her anguish.

The boat was suddenly hit by hard wave, knocking the boat to one side. Hoshimi fell forward, towards the sea. Takara, having fast reflexes, was able to grab hold of her by the back of her shirt. However, Hoshimi's cat doll went flying out of her arms and into the water below. Watching it sink deeper and deeper into the water and finally disappear in its depths, her head sank too, her hair shadowing her face once again.

"We…can go buy you a new doll if you want…" Takara said quietly.

Hoshimi shook her head, falling lower till it almost touched the rail. It was as if she were using the rail as a means of standing, as if her legs had become too weak to hold up on its own. Hoshimi's shoulders began to quake, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hoshi…" Takara whispered.

"The date moved up." Hoshimi's voice sounded weak.

"What…date?" Takara questioned.

"It was supposed to be four years." Hoshimi continued, "It wasn't supposed to happen till I was twenty-one. I don't know why…Sofu moved the date up…"

"Hoshimi…"

"I am to be married in one year," Hoshimi said, tears falling rapidly down her cheeks and into the waters. "I don't even know him. Sofu won't even tell me his name. Who is he?"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
